Gideon's revenge
by A random surprise
Summary: Ok I got this plot from Will Piphers house of horrors so basically same plot but also totally different
1. Chapter 1

"Dipper Pines is gonna pay for all the trouble he has caused me." Gideon says.

"And so will his family and friends."

Gideon started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" (Teen titans XD)

When he was done there stood in the middle of the woods a 13 story black and purple house.

"Pines and friends you will pay oh you will." He whispered and went inside.

* * *

PINES RESIDENCE AKA THE MYSTERY SHACK!

"Dipper Dipper!" yells Mabel looking for her twin.

"I'm in our room!" He called back.

"ok!" Mabel says running to her room.

she opens the door to find Dipper reading 3.

"Dipper witch sweater do you like better pink wit- wait a second! I just rhymed!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells "back on task."

"Oh right!" She yells " ok pink with a purple puppy or green with the pink words that say 'why you actin' so Cray-Cray?"

"Uh the Cray-Cray" says Dipper.

"ok thanks!" She yells

"No prob-" started Dipper but was interrupted when a blue light surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Dipper!?" Mabel exclaimed/asked.

"Grunckle Stan!" Yelled Mabel "Dipper's gone!"

"in sure he wi-" he started but was interrupted by the same blue light.

"Soos!" She yelled

"what's up hamBo-" but was also interrupted.

"Wendy!"

" Yo why is every-" she started also to be interrupted.

Mabel was now being engulfed by the light.

* * *

THAT HOUSE GIDEON SUMMONED!

"welcome Pines and friends." Says Gideon.

"i should of known." Says Dipper glaring at Gideon

"Yes you should have." Gideon says.

"Can we hurry this up.I have people to scam." Yells Stan

"Why yes, as you can see I have brought you all to a house. But this isn't Any ordinary house, oh this house is a house that reveals your greatest fear." Gideon says.

now people were starting to worry.

"every floor is a Different fear and be fore we get started we need to make sure everyone is here." Says Gideon.

"dipper pines!"

"Here!"

Mabel Pines"

"Here!"

Stanford Pines"

"Here!"

Soos"

"here!"

Wendy

"Here!"

Tambry

"Here!"

Nate

"Here!"

Lee

"Here!"

Robbie

"Here!"

bill Cipher

"Here!"

alright then everyone's here!" Yells Gideon who disappears and on his place is a door.

on the door was the letter D

Dipper looked and said "I guess you need to know My greatest fear."

"Well here it is" he opens the door and they walk in to a...


	2. Dippers fear

the...woods?

"YOUR AFRAID OF THE WOODS!" Yelled everyone

But Dipper wasn't there.

"but he was just..."Mabel said

"Apple dumpling he's living it now like all of you will." Says Gideon.

"Mabel and everyone else Turned back to they scene.

Dipper came into view and looked around worriedly

"MABEL!" Yelled Dipper looking around "MABLE! This isn't funny."

there was a scream in the distance.

"MABEL!" Yelled Dipper starting to run.

he came to clearing and gasped

there was Mabel.

bloody and dead.

Dipper ran to her body and hugged it.

"No this can't be happening!" Dipper said still looking at Mabel's lifeless body.

a flash of light and Bill appeared .

"But it did and it was your fault!" Bill says with a laugh.

"No it wasn't!" Yelled Dipper "i couldn't of stopped it!"

"Oh but you could have" Bill says "Instead of being selfish and keeping your life you could of sacrificed yourself for her " he says pointing at her body.

"but I-" he started

"your fault!" Bill says pointing at him

"Know it isn't-"

"your fault"

"no!"

"your fault!"

"it was my fault" he says he says tears streaming down his face

"we finally see eye to eye." says bill looking at Dipper

the scene changes to the town.

everyone is throwing insults at Dipper comments like

"Murder!" Or "He's eviler than Gideon!"

-Piedmont,California-

"Dipper i hate you!" Yelled his mom and and hit him.

"if you had never been born Mabel would still be alive!" she yelled

Dippers dad leaned down in his face and said words that crushed his heart.

"You know Mabel was suppose to be an only child" he spat "your a mistake!"

every thing went black

* * *

Everyone was shocked.

but no one was as shocked as Mabel

there was a flash of light and a sobbing Dipper came into view everyone went to comfort him.

even Robbie

after Dipper calmed down and realized that Mabel was alive a door appeared in front of them

on it was an M

M is for Mabel

* * *

Yep that's it I really think that Dippers greatest fear would be Bill making him think that he killed Mabel and everyone even his parents hated him for it and finding out he was a mistake.


	3. Mabel's fear

M is for Mabel.

"So I guess this is my fear." stated Mabel nervously.

"I guess so kiddo." said Stan pushing her towards the door.

Mabel opens the door and everyone comes to a...Bathroom?

before anyone can ask Mabel she disappears Like Dipper bathroom door opens and Dipper walks in.

"why did Dipper walk in?" Whispered Soos to Wendy.

"how would I know?" Asked Wendy and then reassumed watching.

Dipper grabbed a medication and Unscrewed the lid.

the real Dipper paled.

"Whats wrong Dipper?" Asked Stan.

everyone looked at Dipper now expecting an answer.

"T-this isn't a bad thing that she doesn't want happening this is a memory of a bad thing happening."

everyone's eyes widened and turned back to the screen.

Dipper put about 20 pills in his hand.

"Finally I can be excepted." He says smiling he put the pills in a bag and started to wright a note which read.

_dear, Mom dad Grunckle Stan Wendy Soos and Mabel_

_don't worry this isn't your! It's a teenager I met in Gravity Falls fault._

_but I love you all so much can't wait to see you_

_love _

_Dipper._

If you look close enough you can see Dipper cry but still smiling non the less.

Dipper grab base the pills and swallowed 1 by 1.

he collapsed at 10 and that's when the knocking started.

"Dipper are you okay?" Asked the voice Mabel's voice.

No answer.

"Dipper?" She asked.

no answer.

"Im coming in on three!" She yelled.

"1!"

No answer

"2!"

no answer

"3!"

she burst through the door and gasped at Dipper lying on the floor.

"Dipper!" She cried looking at the pill.

Grunkel Stan now palled re bearing the drive to the hospital "Mabel had said he passed out because of the heat.

"Grunkel Stan!" She yelled

"What is it!" He yelled back.

"Dipper passed out of...heat!" She yelled back looking at the pills.

"well get him down here!"he yelled back.

Mabel looked at the note in his hands after reading it she looked murderess.

"so help me I will kill you-" Mabel started

"Hurry Mabel he's going to die if You don't!" He yelled.

"Coming!' She yelled.

* * *

The scene changed into a a hospital room.

"am I in heaven?" Asked Dipper hopefully.

"No but you gave it your best shot." the doctor said looking down at him.

"oh he said kind of sad."

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled hugging him."She the hit him and yelled"don't you EVER do that again!"

"I'm not making any promises." He muttered.

-In a flash Mabel was back.-

She ran to Dipper and then slapped him again.

"You made me live through it twice!" she yelled "this all happened after that fight with Robbie when he basically beat you up and you didn't even want to fight!" She yelled.

Everyone but the twins turned towards Robbie.

"hehehe.." nervously laughed.

"You made him fight you!" Yelled Wendy only to be held back by Nate.

"Yes because he broke my phone!" He yelled.

Stan looked at him "he offered to bye you a new one."

"He tried to committee suicide!" She yelled."He rather die than have to feel pain !"

Right when Wendy was about to punch Robbie another door appeared

this won had a S

S is for Stan


End file.
